La Protagonista De Mi Novela
by Saori Kinomoto
Summary: "Una vez me dijeron que los sueños, son solo sueños y nunca se hacen realidad, pero se han preguntado ¿Si eso es cierto? yo también lo pensaba hasta que un dia me di cuenta que eso no me sucedería a mi"... Uno de mis grandes desafíos una pequeña historia que contenga muy pocos capítulos, ojala les guste Saori Kinomoto Tsukino
1. La Princesa De Mis Sueños

_**"El Amor De mi Vida**_

_**La Protagonista De Mi Novela"**_

_**Capitulo Nº1**_

_**La Princesa De Mis Sueños**_

_Y como era de costumbre ahí estaba ella, con su gentil sonrisa y con su mirada llena de dulzura, rodeada de varias personas, ella se veía feliz con todos sus amigos sonriendo a su alrededor._

_¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir mortificándote? - me decía mi conciencia, estas loco si piensas que ella se fijaría en un simple y patético estudiante como tu (suspire) pues claro que - dije susurrando y colocando la cabeza sobre mis brazos, los cuales tenia apoyados en mi banco, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la ventana izquierda para así poder seguir observándola, nunca se fijaría en mi._

_Ella la muchacha más linda, más hermosa, más buena y querida, la líder de las porristas, la presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil y la más popular de toda la Preparatoria. _

_Cada parte de ella era soñada y deslumbrante, desde sus pies hasta su cabeza y no es que yo sea una especie de psicópata obsesivo y depravado joven de 17 años, es solo que ella es inevitable de mirar… Parecía un Ángel._

_Sus piernas son hermosas, ni tan delgadas ni tan gruesas, su cintura tenia muchas curvas evidentemente notorias para una Señorita de su edad, su piel es blanca como la nieve y se veía realmente encantadora con la luz del sol sobre ella, su nariz y su boca estaban muy bien puestas en su rostro, su cabello era castaño claro mas o menos rizado y llegaba un poco mas abajo de sus hombros y esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto me encantaban, que tanto me fascinaban…_

_En fin (suspire) todo lo que tenia Sakura Kinomoto era perfecto, ella era perfecta, perfecta para mí._

_¿Le estoy hablando Señor Li?_

_Escuche unas palabras a lo lejos._

_¿Qué? - dije asombrado y girando mi cabeza hacia mi lado derecho._

_Para variar estaba en su planeta (mirándome) ¿O me equivoco? - me dice la profesora Mitzuki colocando sus manos en su cintura y frunciendo el ceño._

_Yo solo la mire sin decir palabra, quite mis brazos de mi banco y me senté bien en la silla._

_No se que es lo que hare con usted - dice moviendo su cabeza._

_Profesora - dije mirándola y encogiéndome de brazos._

_Después de clases hablara con el Director Kami, otra vez (mirándome) me escucho Señor Li._

_Lo hiciste de nuevo - dije para mi mismo y asentí con la cabeza un si._

_¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo Shaoran?_

_Ah - dije mirando a mi costado derecho y ahí observe a un Eriol muy preocupado._

_Esta es tercera vez que te mandan a la Dirección esta semana._

_Eriol por favor- dije moviendo mi cabeza, no exageres._

_Como que no exagere (mirándome serio) estamos a miércoles y si no lo recuerdas (moviendo la cabeza) el miércoles es el tercer día de la semana._

_Yo solo lo mire sonriendo cuando me di cuenta que la profesora Mitzuki estaba parada en medio de los dos mirándonos._

_Usted también acompañara a Li después de clases Señor Hiragisawa._

_Yo solo mire a Eriol, mientras que el le dice casi sonriendo:_

_Si profesora - asintiendo con la cabeza, como usted diga. _

_Ella comienza a caminar y le dije a mi mejor amigo: __Lo siento mucho Eriol._

_No te preocupes Li (sonriendo) así puedo pasar un tiempo contigo para que conversemos, pero haber pensándolo bien - dice mirándome y colocando esa sonrisa un tanto burlona y maliciosa, esto te costara caro._

_¿Qué…que quieres decir con eso? - le dije frunciendo levemente el ceño. _

_Ya pronto lo sabrás querido amigo._

_¿A que se refería?- dije pensando para mi y moviendo la cabeza, el siempre y tan misterioso Eriol Hiragisawa._

_Eriol es mi mejor amigo desde siempre ya que su Padre con el mío son socios en una empresa de exportación y nuestras Madres tienen una pequeña Boutique y aparte comparten el mismo círculo social._

_Hemos compartido desde el Preescolar, la Primaria, la Secundaria y ahora la Preparatoria, lo bueno de esto es que como fuimos hijos únicos nos acompañamos en todo y ahora también compartimos un departamento ya que hace como un año pensamos independizarnos cada uno y decidimos vivir juntos._

_Amigo - me dice Eriol colocando su mano sobre mi hombro, despierta la clase termino._

_Ya termino - dije y de inmediato mire hacia afuera, ella ya no estaba en la practica de porristas. _

_¿Vamos a comer?- decía Eriol._

_No te preocupes - le dije parándome y guardando mis libros en la mochila, iré a dar un paseo por el jardín (comencé a caminar)_

_Eriol me toma del brazo diciendo: Shaoran, amigo de verdad me preocupas (mirándome) _

_Yo solo le dije: No sucede nada (sonreí) si algo llegara a pasarme amigo tu serias el primero en saberlo._

_Mas te vale que sea así – soltándome, ya que no quiero que me ocultes las cosas que te pasen, si necesitas ayuda yo…_

_En serio - le dije interrumpiéndolo y colocando una de mis manos en su hombro, estoy bien y bueno nos vemos al rato._

_Camine hacia la puerta del salón y al llegar al pasillo apresure el paso hasta llegar a las afueras del establecimiento, donde hay un pequeño jardín, me senté en las escaleras que están al costado de este y me puse mis audífonos, saque mi touch, al desbloquearlo coloque Lista de Reproducción, favoritos y apreté play, comencé a escuchar la música de uno de mis grupos favoritos que es System Of Down._

_Se me vinieron a la mente las palabras de Eriol, mi gran y único amigo preocupándose por mi, el es la única persona mas cercana y de confianza que tengo, ya que no soy una persona muy sociable por eso debe ser que no comparto mucho con mis compañeros de salón… ¿No se por que será? Pero la verdad es que no se me da eso de andar conversando y socializando con todos a mi alrededor…_

_Soy una persona muy callada y distraída, leo bastante, se podría decir que soy un lector compulsivo, a lo mejor por eso no tenia amigos ya que pasaba mas tiempo en la biblioteca que en los recesos con los demás y en mis tiempos libres decidía alejarme a lugares tranquilos y despejados de todo ser viviente._

_Saque mi block de notas de la mochila y la deje sobre mis piernas, del bolsillo de mi camisa saque esa hermosa pluma de tinta negra, la cual era muy bonita ya que era color negra también y con unas palabras grabadas en el, que decían: Con Amor para ti S._

_La mire y sonreí ya que nunca me entere quien me la había obsequiado, solo sabia que era el regalo del amigo secreto que siempre se hace antes de las vacaciones de invierno, para navidad ¿Quién habrá sido? (moví mi cabeza) bueno eso ya no importa por que ahora tenia que enfocarme en lo mío._

_Se me olvido comentar que también aparte de leer me encanta escribir… si escribir, lo mas probable que se preguntaran ¿Qué es lo que escribo?, la verdad y para serles sincero escribo una Novela (sonreí) si suena cursi decirlo o mas bien asumirlo viniendo de una persona como yo…_

_Tengo una gran imaginación y para mi es una pasión oculta, son mis sueños y fantasías mas intima, traspasados a mi block de notas, en donde ella, la mas linda y amada por mi corazón y por mis sentimientos mejor dicho por todo mi ser, es la protagonista, mi Princesa del cuento y yo soy su Príncipe, el que la salva de los dragones y la rescata de la torre mas alta del castillo, donde ella me esta esperando con esa sonrisa y esa mirada llena de Amor, llena de ilusiones (suspire) que aunque sea ahí, en mi historia, en mis sueños y deseos, eran solo para mi…_

_Miren muchachos que tenemos aquí - dice una voz que sentí a lo lejos pero que estaba al frente de mi. _

_Yo solo mire sus pies, sacándome los audífonos para así escuchar lo que decían, al hacerlo el me quita el block de notas que tenia en mis manos con mucha fuerza y brusquedad._

_Hoe - le dije parándome y ahí lo vi era Tsuyoshi Yama, el capitán del equipo de futbol, el matón de la Preparatoria mirándome con esa sonrisa burlona y a sus espaldas estaban dos de sus amigos._

_¿Estas escribiendo una carta de Amor Li? - me dice el muy idiota leyendo mis apuntes al revés, Amo Te Yo Princesa._

_Se dice Princesa Yo Te Amo - le dije irónicamente, si leyeras y tomaras un cuadernillo mas seguido te darías cuenta que el que tienes (mirándolo) en tus manos lo tienes al revés._

_De pronto se escuchan unas risas y el se da vuelta a mirar a sus amigos con una mirada de enojo, ellos se callan y el me dice frunciendo el ceño: ¿Me estas tratando de idiota Li?_

_No claro que no - le dije mirándolo serio, si yo solo te estoy ayudando para que entiendas como se deben hacer las cosas._

_Te sigues burlando de mi ¿Verdad? (mirándome) yo no soy burla de nadie me escuchaste._

_Yo solo lo mire y observe que estaba muy enojado, ya que creo que con mis palabras lo herí en lo mas hondo… en su ego._

_**SAORI KINOMOTO TSUKINO** _

* * *

_bueno y otra vez nos encontramos aquí, con una nueva idea, con un nuevo sueño que llego a mi como un FLASH BACK, siempre me imaginaba como seria escribir sobre Shaoran siendo el un chico tranquilo, soñador y antisociable (eso me recuerda a mi pololo) y que Sakura fuera la Popular, a la que amaran y quisieran todos, si eso resulta fácil solo que nadie se imaginaba como se sentirá ella al respecto de todo... pero bueno esta es una pequeña historia que sigue siendo un reto para mi ya que no creo que tenga mas de tres o cuatro capítulos..._

_espero que les guste y como siempre me despido con un beso y una abrazo a la distancia. S.K.T._


	2. Esta Es Mi Realidad

_**Capitulo Nº2**_

_**"Esta Es Mi Realidad"**_

_Y como era de costumbre ahí me encontraba yo, como todos los días rodeada de personas y de mis amigos entre comillas diría, ya que de un tiempo acá mi circulo social se ha agrandado y no es que me este quejando es solo que no me gusta como han cambiado tan drástica y radicalmente las cosas en mi vida._

_Desde que me convertí en la líder de las porristas, desde que me eligieron como la presidenta y vocera de los estudiantes y desde que soy popular, se me han acercado todos los que algún día no me miraron y me ignoraron en la Secundaria, de hecho son los que ni siquiera sabían que yo existía en el mismo planeta que ellos - suspire mirando el techo de los camarines._

_Todos quieren acercarse a mí con una escusa o un problema queriendo que yo los ayude ocupando el camino fácil y moviendo mis influencias._

_¿Cómo si yo no tuviera problemas? Mi vida siempre a estado marcada de Amor y Felicidad, mis Padres me quieren mucho y siempre me han apoyado igual que mi hermano Touya pero también me han exigido ser la Nº1 y la mejor en todo, ya que me criaron bajo muchas reglas y costumbres._

_Con cada nuevo cargo y cambio en mi vida, han sido mayores las responsabilidades que he tenido convirtiéndome en la prototipo de Señorita Perfecta, no me puedo equivocar ni tampoco tomar decisiones que no sean las correctas ni las acertadas ya que si lo hago en segundos tengo a todos sobre mi…_

_Y de que hablar del Amor, ya que nunca me he enamorado de alguien de verdad, por que todos son iguales y solo quieren dos cosas los jóvenes que se me acercan. Si no es brillar y triunfar con la muchacha Popular, es tener relaciones conmigo y eso es algo que yo no transare con nadie ya que cuando llegue el momento de entregarme a alguien lo hare por Amor y por que esa persona es la indicada, la correcta._

_¿Amiga vamos?_

_¿Qué? - dije bajando mi mirada del techo y mirando ahora hacia adelante._

_Que si estas lista nos podemos ir (sonriéndome) Sakurita._

_Tomoyo - la mire y la vi ahí sonriéndome. _

_Ella se encontraba ahí parada al frente de mí observándome con esa sonrisa gentil y verdadera que siempre me ha brindado._

_Eh si - conteste moviendo la cabeza, parándome por inercia y tomando mi bolso, claro vamos._

_¿Estas bien amiga? - me pregunta ella._

_Si claro - le dije sonriendo._

_¿Estas segura? - me seguía preguntando._

_Como me conocía Tomoyo, ella a sido mi mejor amiga desde siempre, de hecho desde que tengo uso de razón que hemos estado juntas, solo sonreí sin pronunciar palabra alguna._

_Desde hace unas semanas atrás que te he notado algo extraña amiga - me dice Tomoyo tomándome el brazo derecho y haciendo con esto que yo me detenga en medio de la cancha._

_Tomoyo en serio - le dije mirando su mano._

_Sakura, amiga yo te conozco muy bien y se que lo que me estas diciendo no es verdad (sonriendo) ya que tu no sabes mentir._

_¿Cómo? - le dije un poco asombrada._

_Que no sabes mentir (soltándome) por que cada vez que lo haces miras hacia otro lado aparte (moviendo su cabeza) para mi tu eres como un Libro Abierto._

_¿Libro abierto? - pregunte para mi misma mientras que esas palabras retumbaron en mi mente, libro abierto, abierto, abierto, por reflejo coloque mi mano derecha en mi mentón._

_Sakura - dice ella, no te molestes por lo que te acabo de decir._

_Asentí mi cabeza un no y le pregunte: ¿Tan predecible soy?_

_Tomoyo por mi pregunta suelta unas carcajadas, las cuales eran muy contagiosas así que yo también comencé a reír. _

_Pasaron unos segundos y me dice: Aun nos queda tiempo para la próxima clase ¿Quieres que nos sentemos y conversemos? - indicándome unas bancas._

_Esta bien - dije sonriendo, ya que si no accedía me seguiría insistiendo todo el dia._

_Al llegar allá, nos sentamos en las bancas y nos encontrábamos conversando, bueno ella me estaba hablando…_

_Estas asimilando recién todo lo que te ha pasado en estos meses (mirándome) y eso es lógico._

_Hay Tomoyo - dije suspirando._

_En estos casos tienes que tener mucho Temple (moviendo la cabeza) ósea a lo que me refiero es que tienes que tener la capacidad para enfrentarte estas situaciones difíciles, no te tiene que importar lo que digan o piensen los demás de ti (mirándome) de que si lo que estas haciendo es lo correcto o no (sonriéndome) que importa, que te de lo mismo amiga en serio no debe afectarte._

_Es que (la mire y moví mi cabeza) yo se que todo lo que dices es verdad, se que no debería afligirme ni acomplejarme por todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor, es solo que (agache mi mirada) no me gusta para nada que se me acerquen con una doble intención, queriendo sacar algo de provecho y tratando de convertirme en una persona o mejor dicho en un prototipo de ejemplo a seguir._

_Amiga no debes pensar en eso, si las demás personas de la Preparatoria se acercan a ti y te ven como un ejemplo a seguir (me mira) por lo que acabas de decir, es por que así te ven (sonriéndome) tu haz demostrado ser una linda y muy buena persona, de esfuerzo y superación, ya que todo lo que tienes lo haz logrado por ti misma, por tu perseverancia y por tus ganas de seguir adelante._

_Yo solo la mire sin decir nada y solo analizando sus palabras en mi mente, no lo había pensado así, mi mejor amiga tenia razón ya que veía las cosas de un punto distinto y diferente al mío, ya me había cansado de ver y esperar las cosas buenas de la gente, de sus buenas intenciones, ahora estaba en el plan de ver lo malo primero, de ver que se acercan a mi para sacar provecho, de pensar mal de las personas a mi alrededor…_

_Ya me había cansado de sonreír y de fingir que todo estaba bien, eso no era verdad, no podría seguir mas con todo esta mentira, engañándome a mi misma ¿Dónde había quedado la Sakura sonriente y llena de vida, llena de sueños y de esperanzas?... Se quedo encerrada en mi memoria, en mi corazón y en mis recuerdos - moví mi cabeza suspirando._

_Sakura - dice mi amiga colocando su mano sobre las mías que en ese momento tenia sobre mis rodillas, no me gusta cuando te quedas callada ¿Por qué pienso que estas tratando de arreglar el mundo tu sola? (mirándome) y eso es algo que no puedes hacer, yo quiero que tu estés bien tanto por fuera como por dentro y que te saques de una vez por todas ese gran peso sobre tus hombros, yo quiero ver a la Sakura de siempre, la que estaba llena de vida y que con su sonrisa ilumina todo el lugar en donde este._

_Por mi rostro comenzaron a correr unas lágrimas al escuchar esas palabras._

_Amiga - me dice abrazándome, si quieres llorar hazlo, llora todo lo que quieras, desahógate y sácate toda esa angustia (comienza acariciar mi cabello) que tienes en tu corazón, toda esa pena que llevas acumulando durante tanto tiempo._

_Después de unos minutos de abrazarme y de llorar hasta no poder mas, me saque todo ese peso, la impotencia que sentía y por fin por conseguí sentirme bien y tranquila conmigo misma._

_¿Lo que yo creo es que te hace falta un novio?_

_Yo la miro asombrada diciéndole: ¿Qué dijiste?_

_Hay Sakurita (sonriéndome) amiga me escuchaste bien._

_Yo corrí la mirada hacia el frente y ahí lo vi, el se estaba sentando en las escaleras, las cuales se encontraban al costado de un hermoso jardín, lo mire unos segundos, sin quitar mi vista sobre lo que hacia ¿No se por que razón lo hice? Y lo mas raro y extraño que me sucedió en ese momento fue que de apoco sentí calor en mis mejillas y comenzaron a tomar un color carmesí._

_Mi amiga se da cuenta y me dice: Que no te de vergüenza amiga, es normal que tengas un novio, eres una muchacha muy bien parecida y tienes muchos admiradores._

_Por mi rostro corrió una gotita, menos mal que no se había dado cuenta que lo que me había hecho sonrojar no eran sus preguntas, si no comenzaría el interrogatorio y vería cosas donde no las hay ¿Por qué no las hay cierto? - me dije para mi misma y moviendo la cabeza._

_El se veía tan tranquilo y concentrado no se en que cosa, pero se ve bien, contento y hasta sonriendo, sin nadie a su alrededor, pero en todo caso pensándolo bien, el siempre esta solo y no es que me fije todo el tiempo en el… yo solo no se por que razón mis ojos, mi mirada lo buscan y por eso se que la mayor parte del tiempo esta solo, sin compañía, siempre esta escribiendo y escuchando música, en la biblioteca o aquí en las escaleras, con la única persona que lo he visto es con el muchacho que ayuda a Tomoyo con algebra, creo que su nombre es Eriol._

_Shaoran Li era una persona muy solitaria y no veo que eso le afecte o le moleste, es mas creo que hasta le gusta estar solo ¿A lo mejor yo también soy una persona solitaria? Y no me había dado cuenta, a lo mejor a el también le sucedió lo mismo que yo y solo se corrió de todo, antes de que pasara y colapsara como yo lo estoy haciendo en este momento._

_¿Pero por que estoy pensando tan negativamente? Si yo soy una persona alegre y sociable, siempre lo he sido ¿En que momento lo había olvidado?_

_Y también creo que tienes un club de fans - seguía hablando mi mejor amiga._

_¿Qué? - la mire._

_Si de admiradores Sakura - decía Tomoyo sonriendo._

_Justo en ese momento observo que donde se encontraba el llegan unos muchachos, me imagino que lo estaban molestando ya que el ya no estaba sonriendo ¿Sonriendo? - me pregunte moviendo la cabeza, por que me estaba fijando en eso, bueno seguí mirando y me di cuenta que era el capitán del equipo de Futbol y dos de sus amigotes._

_Tsuyoshi Yama - dije en voz alta._

_Si de hecho el es el (mirándome) Presidente de tu club._

_No (moviendo la cabeza) no me refiero a eso._

_¿Entonces? - dice mirándome con cara de pregunta._

_Por eso - la mire y luego mire al frente donde se encontraban ellos._

_¿Y que se supone que están haciendo?_

_No lo se (me pare) pero iré averiguarlo._

_Sakura ¿Pero por que haces esto? - me dice tomándome el brazo._

_Yo me volteo y la miro diciéndole con un tono firme y directo: Ni yo se por que lo hago (sonreí) pero lo que si se es que no me gustan las cosas injustas y que el mas fuerte se aproveche del mas débil._

_Ella solo sonrió y soltándome me dice: Sakura por favor ten cuidado._

_No te preocupes - le dije yo caminando en dirección hacia ese lugar._

_**SAORI KINOMOTO TSUKINO.**_

* * *

_GRACIAS A MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES POR DARSE EL TIEMPECITO DE LEER MIS LOCURAS NUEVAMENTE Y A LAS PERSONITAS NUEVAS QUE SE DAN LA MOLESTIA DE VER Y APRECIAS LAS APUESTAS ALTERNATIVAS QUE SON MIS HISTORIAS._

_GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON A POR DEJAR TU COMENTARIO, GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS DE ANIMO Y ME GUSTA QUE TE GUSTE (VALGA LA REDUNDANCIA) LA PERSONALIDAD DE SHAORAN, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN LLENE TUS EXPECTATIVAS... PD: TUS HISTORIAS SON MUY ENTRETENIDAS TU TAMBIEN SIGUE ASI Y SIGUE PUBLICANDO._

_BUENO COMO SIEMPRE UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO A LA DISTANCIA ... SAORI._

_ESPERO SUS COMETARIO Y/O SUGERENCIAS._


	3. El Recuerdo Que Nos Une

_**Capitulo Nº3**_

_**El Recuerdo Que Nos Une**_

_No creas que tu ofensa no te saldrá cara - me dice Tsuyoshi Yama._

_¿Y que se supone que vas hacer? - le dije frunciendo el ceño, ¿Me vas a golpear como lo haces con las demás personas? (parándome al frente de el)_

_Que ofensa capitán - dice uno de sus acompañantes._

_A este hay (mirándome) que enseñarle (tronando sus nudillos contra su mano) a respetar - dijo el otro._

_No muchachos (los mira) de el yo me encargare (comenzando a sonreír)_

_Yo solo lo miraba, no entiendo cual es el afán de molestarme, si yo no lo hago con nadie - les dije._

_Por que eres el bicho raro de toda la Preparatoria Li y nosotros los populares tenemos que enseñarles (mirándome) a todas las personas como tu quien es el que manda aquí._

_¿Ah y eso les da el derecho de a provecharse del mas débil? su popularidad - dije mirándolo serio, tu ego y tus ganas de lucirte, de resaltar (reí) que malo es buscar estas alternativas para que las personas te respeten Yama (moviendo la cabeza)_

_El solo me miraba frunciendo el ceño y cuando me iba a contestar me adelante diciéndole: si para ser popular y puro musculo sin neuronas como tu, tengo que pasar por encima del resto (sonreí irónicamente) créeme que yo soy feliz siendo lo que soy (mirándolo) un bicho raro._

___De pronto chispea sus dedos y los amigos que estaban detrás de el caminan hacia mi, yo los miro mientras cada uno se coloca a mi lado y me sujetan de los brazos..._

_Puedes decir todo lo que quieras (mirándome) pero no te libraras de mi ya que cualquier oportunidad que tenga para fastidiarte lo voy hacer._

_Y yo estaré esperando que lo hagas para ver si eres capaz de enfrentarte a mi, sin la ayuda de tus marionetas (lo mire y luego mire a mis costados donde estaban sus amigos sujetándome de los brazos)_

_Mira Li golpearte no valdría la pena, ya que (mirándome) estaría loco por que se que eres muy bueno con las artes marciales._

_¿Entonces? - le dije mirándolo enojado._

_¿Me vas a decir que es esto? (mostrándome el block de notas) ¿Qué tanto escribes en el?_

_Eso no es de tu incumbencia (moviendo la cabeza) aparte ya te lo dije nunca lo entenderías._

_Bueno no me lo vas a decir._

_Tsuyoshi del bolsillo de su pantalón saca un encendedor y colocándolo en su mano derecha comienza a prenderlo._

_¿Qué es lo que vas hacer estúpido? - le grite tratando de forcejear._

_El sonríe diciendo: Sin insultos Li, mostrándome el block y acercándolo a la llama del encendedor._

_¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo Tsuyoshi?_

_Se escucho una hermosa voz proviniendo detrás de el, Yama se da vuelta apagando el encendedor y guardándolo en su bolsillo._

_Hermosa Señorita Kinomoto - me dice el y se voltea a verme sonriendo._

_Yo solo observo que sus amigos tenían sujetado a Li de los brazos, el trataba de moverse pero no podía ya que ellos eran casi el doble de el._

_Ella venia acercándose a nosotros y pude darme cuenta como el estúpido de Tsuyoshi le sonreí embobado._

_Llegue ahí y Yama les indica con la cabeza que lo soltaran, lo hacen y veo que Li comienza a sobarse los brazos con sus manos, ¿Te hice una pregunta? - dije en un tono serio._

_Nada (moviendo la cabeza) solo jugábamos con nuestro amigo Li ¿No es cierto muchachos? (mirando a sus amigos)_

_Si claro - contesta uno._

_Estábamos teniendo una plática de hombre a hombre._

_Como si eso fuera cierto - dije moviendo la cabeza._

_¿Te encuentras bien Li? - me dice ella mirándome con esos hermosos ojos._

_Yo solo asentí con la cabeza._

_Le sonreí y luego mire a los demás muchachos diciéndoles: ¿Y bueno ustedes no tienen práctica de Futbol?_

_Si ya nos íbamos Princesa - dice Tsuyoshi acercándose, al llegar al frente de mí, me toma por la cintura y me dice al oído: ¿Cuándo vas aceptar salir con el chico más popular de la Preparatoria?_

_Que se cree al tomarla así de esa forma - pensé apretando los puños._

_Yo saque su mano de mi cintura y frunciendo el ceño le dije: Ni en tus sueños._

_Bueno - dice moviendo la cabeza, tu te lo pierdes (dándose vuelta) vámonos muchachos (mirándolos) ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí._

_Sus amigos comienzan a caminar pasando por mi lado mientras que el camina hacia mí y me dice: No creas que te salvo la campana ya que esto no ha terminado aquí Li - botando mi block de notas al suelo._

_Yo fruncí el ceño molesto y le conteste: ya te lo dije cuando quieras._

_El solo se ríe y comienzan a bajar las escaleras, yo me agacho para recoger mis apuntes._

_Ahí estaba el agachándose, por inercia comencé a subir los escalones y llegue al frente de el, me sentí un poco nerviosa no se por que razón, moví mi cabeza y me agache preguntándole: ¿De verdad estas bien? (sonriendo)_

_Yo subí mi vista y la vi ahí observándome al frente de mi sonriendo ¿Me estaba sonriendo a mi? No como se te ocurre - dice mi conciencia otra vez, ella solo lo hace por que es su naturaleza._

_¿Por qué me mira con esa cara?... abre dicho algo malo._

_Si estoy bien (moví mi cabeza por inercia y agache mi mirada) gracias - tomando mi block._

_A los segundos lo levante y mire hacia adelante, la observe ahí fijamente a sus hermosos ojos llenos de amabilidad, llenos de alegría._

_Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos ¿Por qué nunca me había dado cuenta de esa hermosa mirada? _

_¿Por qué solo me mira y no dice nada? De pronto comencé a oler un rico aroma ¿A flores? Creo que era su perfume ya que lo emanaba y se sentía por sobre todo su ser, sonreí por inercia._

_Esa sonrisa, la recuerdo muy bien, esta es la segunda vez que lo veo sonreír ya que la primera fue esa vez hace unos dos años atrás._

_PRINCIPIO DEL FLASH BACK…_

_**SAKURA:**_

_Era en nuestro último año de la Secundaria, fue un día de invierno ya que llovía mucho y era una tarde negra._

_Ese año Tomoyo había viajado por unas semanas a China, a ver a su abuelo que se encontraba delicado de salud, la extrañe tanto ya que necesitaba un hombro para poder desahogarme._

_En ese tiempo fui victima de bulling… mejor conocido como acoso escolar, ya que un grupo de muchachas de mi clase vivían molestándome y ese maldito día no fue la excepción, me habían dejado una nota en mi casillero citándome en la sala de manualidades, acudí al encuentro ya que habían puesto el nombre de una compañera, así que pensé que había sido ella, cuando entre al salón este estaba totalmente oscura sentí que la puerta se cerro tras de mi y un gran escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo por completo, de pronto se prende la luz y ahí vi a unas cuatro o cinco chicas mirándome, la líder del grupo me acorralo contra la pared y de su bolsillo saco unas tijeras, con las cuales pretendía hacerme daño, yo trate de forcejear con ella pero dos de las muchachas que estaban como espectadoras me sujetaron de mis manos y mis brazos… pero no había caso con la lluvia mis gritos se quedaron mudos._

_Ella sonreía de una manera aterradora y comienza a cortar uno mechón de mi cabello, mirándome como si le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, con su mano izquierda toma todo mi cabello mientras que por mi rostro corrían lagrimas a montones, se estaba colocando en posición de terminar lo que había comenzado, cuando se escucha los golpes en la puerta y una voz que dice: que están haciendo, abran esta puerta de inmediato._

_Ellas se asustaron y me soltaron, pero la líder solo sonreía diciendo: por esta vez te salvaste Princesita, pero la próxima vez no lo harás, soltó las tijeras cayendo estas al piso y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que estaba en el final del salón, camine a la puerta mas cercana temblando entera pero esta comenzó abrirse y al llegar ahí salí corriendo a toda velocidad, al llegar a la entrada de la Secundaria choque con alguien, haciendo con esto que los dos diéramos al suelo._

_**SHAORAN:**_

_¿Por qué esta tan pensativa? Parece ida, bueno lo importante es que se ve muy bien, bellísima y algo mas madura de la ultima vez que nos vimos._

_Creo que fue en la Secundaria (sonreí) como no me voy acordar si ese día fue cuando la vi por primera vez y yo me enamore de ella, fue el día en que su rostro y sus hermosos ojos quedaron plasmada en mi memoria y en mis sueños para siempre._

_Yo venia como estudiante de intercambio por ese semestre, para ver si es que me podía adaptar a esta institución ya que si era así me vendría a vivir al siguiente año con los Padres de Eriol por que mi Padre comenzaría un viaje por el mundo para buscar nuevos horizontes en las exportaciones y mi Madre lo acompañaría, lo bueno es que también podría estar con mi mejor amigo por que se había cambiado de casa a comienzos de ese año aquí a Tomoeda, bueno pero la verdad es que trate de adaptarme al termino de ese semestre pero lo único que me aferro a estar aquí, el siguiente año en esta Preparatoria fue ella, la Princesa de mis sueños… Sakura._

_Ese día estaba lloviendo torrencialmente me despedí de Eriol en la entrada del edificio ya que se me habían quedado los apuntes de calculo, así que decidí devolverme, una vez que llegue al salón los cogí de mi banco y los guarde en mi mochila, salí por el pasillo dirigiéndome a la entrada (otra vez) para así retomar mi camino, abrí el paraguas y comencé a caminar, de pronto sentí un gran golpe y saz ya estaba en el piso, abrí mis ojos y ahí la vi, era ella toda mojada y estaba llorando, le dije: ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Sakura solo movió su cabeza y se paro rápidamente, yo la imite parándome también y pude observar en su mirada que no estaba bien, le volví a preguntar lo mismo pero ella solo comenzó a caminar, no se por que razón me sentí mal, intranquilo y en mi pecho un gran dolor, tome mi mochila y el paraguas del suelo._

_A los segundos salí tras ella, llegue a la entrada de la Secundaria pero Sakura ya se me había perdido de vista, por inercia comencé a caminar ya que quería ayudarla y me preocupaba mucho lo que le sucediera o lo que le podría pasar en ese estado, en el que se fue._

**_SAORI KINOMOTO TSUKINO_**

* * *

_Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo de mi historia, este lo dividi en dos partes por eso el recuerdo esta hasta la mitad ya que para variar lo alargue mucho en el siguiente terminara el Flash Back y abra una que otra cosilla._

_gracias a todas las lindas y hermosas personitas que se han dado el tiempo de leerla, de seguirla, de colocarla en sus favoritos y en dejar sus comentarios..._

_de verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo incondicional yyyyy para ustedes chicas que me dejaron sus reviews gracias por sus palabras y buenos deseos espero que les guste este capitulo tanto como a mi..._

_un abrazo grande y fuerte de la distancia S.K.T._


	4. Nuestro Primer Encuentro

_**Capitulo Nº4**_

_**Y**_

_**Continuación del Capitulo Nº3**_

_**"Nuestro Primer Encuentro"**_

_**SAKURA:**_

_Corrí y corrí, no se por cuanto tiempo, me sentía muy mal y lo único que quería hacer era desaparecer de este Mundo cruel y despiadado, muchas veces me habían molestado y solo con cosas básicas, con burlas, risas y sobrenombres pero esta vez se habían pasado, llore y llore hasta decir basta, llegue a una parada del autobús que se me hacia familiar pare y me di cuenta que ya se estaba oscureciendo así que me apoye en la pared comenzando a deslizarme por ella, la lluvia caía en mi rostro y en todo mi cuerpo, no sentía las manos ni mis piernas, quede sentada en la acera y solo atine a colocar mis brazos alrededor de mis rodillas, como en posición fetal._

_**SHAORAN**__:_

_Ya se estaba oscureciendo y no había rastros de ella, me preguntaba ¿Por qué razón la seguía buscando? Bueno después con el tiempo entendí que me había enamorado de ella a primera vista, pero en ese momento no había explicación ya que nunca me había preocupado por nada ni por nadie de la misma manera en que lo hacia ese día por ella, solo quería encontrarla, protegerla a toda costa, doble una esquina y ahí la encontré, lo bueno es que la ciudad es chica, estaba sentada en el piso apoyada de la pared, la lluvia caía sobre ella, me acerque sintiendo latir mi corazón muy rápido y me agache colocando el paraguas sobre ella, pude notar que tenia su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos así que le dije: ¿Necesita ayuda Señorita?_

_Pero pasaron los segundos y no me contestaba, no me decía nada, así que decidí moverla._

_**SAKURA**__:_

_De pronto sentí a lo lejos una voz que me hablaba o mejor dicho un susurro débil, pero me encontraba muy cansada para levantar mi cabeza y abrir mis ojos, sentí que la lluvia ya no daba sobre mi, un suave y rico olor del perfume de hombre llego a mi nariz despertando mis sentidos, también sentí que me movían así que reaccione subiendo mi cabeza y ahí lo vi sonriéndome._

_**SHAORAN**__:_

_Por fin subió su cabeza y la vi, sentí un gran alivio que recorrió mi cuerpo ya que pensé que estaba desmayada o algo por el estilo ya que no reaccionaba._

_¿Me tenia preocupado? - me dijo con una voz serena y tranquila._

_Yo lo mire sin decir nada y el nuevamente me pregunto._

_¿le puedo ayudar en algo? - le pregunte._

_Yo no (mirándolo) no lo se - dije colocando mis manos en mi rostro._

_Mi nombre es Shaoran Li y estudiamos en la misma Secundaria así que no se asuste._

_Yo solo saque mis manos de mi rostro, no entendía por que el se encontraba ahí, con esa mirada y con esa voz tan amable conmigo si yo nunca lo había visto pero ahí me acorde que era el muchacho con el que yo había chocado._

_Ella solo me miraba, con una mirada que reflejaba mucho dolor y tristeza, pude fijarme en ese hermoso rostro por el cual aun corrían lagrimas, así que como no me decía nada, nuevamente le pregunte sonriendo: ¿Si quiere la puedo llevar a su casa?_

_¿A mi casa? - le conteste con una pregunta._

_Si claro (mirándola) es muy tarde y deben estar preocupados por usted Señorita._

_No se por que razón al escuchar las palabras que dijo este muchacho comencé a llorar desconsolada y el me abrazo susurrando en mi oído: No debe preocuparse Princesa, ya que pase lo que pase, todo estará bien._

_La vi tan débil y frágil ante mis ojos que no pude evitar abrazarla cuando comenzó a llorar, quería que se sintiera protegida por mí así que también le dije susurrando en su oído palabras de aliento._

**_FINAL DEL FLASH BACK._**

_¿Estas bien? - pregunte mirando a Sakura._

_Si claro - le dije sonriendo._

_Que bueno, sonreí comenzando a pararme._

_Ella hizo lo mismo por reflejo o inercia pero al hacerlo chocamos nuestras frentes y caímos sentados en las escaleras._

_Yo lo siento - dije un tanto nerviosa._

_No te preocupes (mirándola) fue mi culpa._

_Me miro y tuve una sensación de paz, de alegría, de felicidad ¿Por qué? Nunca me había pasado esto, yo no me lo explico._

_Comencé a pararme ya que ella me miraba atentamente y sentí en segundos como mis mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse así que por reflejo pase mi mano derecha por mi cabello y mire hacia otro lado para así tratar de pasar desapercibido ante sus ojos._

_Aun me preguntaba por que tenia tantas sensaciones juntas, cuando el se paro y paso su mano por su cabello, sentí mucho calor en mi rostro y por inercia mire para otro lado ya que me imaginaba que estaba roja en ese momento._

_Permíteme (la mire) te ayudo - le dije mostrándole mi mano para levantarla._

_Gracias - le dije mirándolo y tomándole la mano, Shaoran._

_¿Shaoran? - dije para mi mismo, que lindo se escucha mi nombre proviniendo de esos hermosos y perfectos labios._

_Paralelamente al frente de donde nos encontrábamos nosotros, no nos habíamos dado cuenta que teníamos espectadores._

_¿Qué es bueno ver estas escenas (mirándola) en primera fila? (sentándose)_

_Si lo mismo pensaba yo (lo mira) es primera vez que veo a mi amiga así._

_Bueno somos dos ya que yo también es primera vez que veo a mi mejor amigo interactuando con una mujer._

_Eriol (sonríe) como dices eso de Li._

_Pero si es la verdad, créeme querida Tomoyo que yo lo conozco desde que usábamos pañales._

_Ella solo lo miraba sonriendo._

_Shaoran nunca a tenido novia y no es que piense que mi amigo es de otras tendencias sexuales, ya que a estado con una que otra muchacha (moviendo la cabeza) solo que nada formal._

_Sakura es lo mismo (mirándolo) mi mejor amiga tiene muchas mas cosas importantes y pendientes en su vida, que andar preocupándose de tener un novio… bueno eso es lo que veo yo pero pienso que tiene miedo de enamorarse de alguien de verdad y solo (moviendo la cabeza) coloca excusas para no enfrentar ese temor._

_No imagine que Kinomoto fuera así, pensé que estaría saliendo con un muchacho de la Preparatoria o tendría un novio por fuera o (mirándola) algún candidato de su club de fans (se ríe)_

_Tomoyo ríe ante las palabras del muchacho que se encontraba a su lado y después de unos minutos le dice: como me gustaría que se enamorara de alguien, si el Amor es un sentimiento tan bello que experimenta el ser humano._

_¿Tú crees en el Amor Tomoyo?_

_Pues claro siempre he pensado (mirándolo) es mas he creído que en este mundo existe la persona indicada para uno, tu media naranja, la pregunta si es ¿Dónde? (sonriendo)_

_Ahora Eriol ríe ante el comentario de la Señorita Daidouji y le dice mirándola: Nunca me imagine que pensaras de esa manera._

_Es que tú nunca te haz enamorado ¿Verdad?_

_Enamorarme yo… - dice quedándose callado._

_Si, no lo haz hecho ¿Cierto? (sonríe) cuando lo hagas entenderás mis palabras._

_Pero no creo que eso tenga mayor ciencia son solo sensaciones o sentimientos que todos tenemos ¿O no?_

_Si claro, que son sensaciones y sentimientos agradables que permanecen dormidos dentro de nosotros y cuando despiertan llenan todo tu ser, alegran tu día y tu vida entera._

_¿Y tú querida Tomoyo esta enamorada? - le pregunta con un tono de curiosidad._

_Yo - dice ella mirándolo y luego mira sus manos sonrojándose._

_El la mira muy atentamente ya que sentía unas ganas tremendas de saber su respuesta ¿Por qué? No lo sabia, solo quería que ella le contestara con la verdad._

_Bueno para serte franca Eriol si (subiendo su mirada y mirando hacia el frente, donde estábamos nosotros) si lo estoy._

_En serio - le dice el un poco asombrado y pudo darse cuenta que la mirada azulada que tenia en ese momento la muchacha brillaba mucho y eso le parecía bastante encantador de ella, ¿Y el lo sabe? - terminando su frase._

_La verdad es que no lo se (moviendo la cabeza) pero por lo menos me siento feliz y privilegiada por tener este bello (colocando sus manos en su pecho) sentimiento en mi corazón._

_¿Pero nunca se lo haz dicho? ¿No sabes si tus sentimientos son correspondidos por tu persona especial?_

_Eriol (sonriendo) no seas curioso - dice ella comenzando a pararse. _

_Tomoyo lo siento - dice el, yo no quise incomodarte con mis preguntas._

_No te preocupes (sonríe) solo que se siente raro conversar estos temas contigo._

_¿Pero por que? (mirándola y parándose) acaso esta cara bonita te pone nerviosa - sonriendo con malicia._

_Hay Eriol (riéndose) te tienes mucha fe._

_Los dos ríen por sus palabras y comienzan a caminar hacia donde nos encontrábamos nosotros, Eriol llevaba mi bolso para ayudar a mi amiga…_

_Mientras tanto donde estaba mi Princesa y yo… llegamos a donde estaba mi mochila y la tome para guardar mi block de notas en su interior pero al hacerlo se me cae la pluma al suelo, Sakura se da cuenta y la recoge diciendo:_

_¿Una pluma? esta es la misma que - pensé para mi misma recogiéndola del suelo y al pararme la mire fijamente._

_Gracias - le dije sonriendo, que despistado soy._

_De nada - le conteste mirándolo y pasándosela._

_Es mi pluma de la suerte - le dije sonriendo pero pude notar que estaba un poco seria pero a los segundos sonrió._

_Me alegro que aun la tengas._

_¿Qué? - dije asombrado._

_No (moví mi cabeza) olvídalo._

_Pero Sakura - la mire un poco extrañado ya que no había entendido muy bien lo que había dicho._

_Bueno me tengo que ir - mire mi reloj de pulsera ya que me había puesto un poco nerviosa por esa mirada, el receso esta por terminar._

_Espera por favor- le dije tomándola del brazo antes de que ella caminara._

_Ella se voltio y me miro con asombro._

_Antes de que comenzara a caminar sentí que me jalaron así que me di vuelta mirándolo._

_Sakura me miro y luego miro el brazo que tenia sujetando con mi mano._

_Yo lo siento - le dije soltándola rápidamente, no se por que (moviendo la cabeza) reaccione de esta manera._

_No - le dije sonriendo, no te preocupes es solo que yo…_

_Justo en ese momento venían subiendo las escaleras Tomoyo con el muchacho que le da clases._

_Sakura amiga - dice Tomoyo sonriendo y llegando al frente de nosotros._

_Esperamos no interrumpir nada - dice Eriol mirándome con una sonrisa un tanto cómplice._

_No claro que no - le dije un poco sonrojado ¿Por qué? Por ella ya que me estaba mirando fijamente, Eriol ella es Sakura Kinomoto (mirándolo y luego mire a mi Princesa) y Sakura el es mi mejor amigo… Eriol._

_Mucho gusto Señorita Kinomoto - dice el haciendo una reverencia, usted es una celebridad en esta Preparatoria._

_Gracias por recordármelo - le dije mirándolo y sonreí._

_Eriol - le dije en un tono serio mirándolo._

_Yo no quise - dice Eriol mirándola._

_No se preocupe (lo mire) para mi también es un gusto conocerlo (luego mire a Shaoran) y bueno ella es Tomoyo (mirando a mi amiga) también ella es mi mejor amiga._

_La amiga de mi Sakura me miro sonriendo, que bonito se escucha decir Mí Sakura, como me encantaría que eso fuera verdad._

_Bueno Sakura venia a buscarte por que el receso esta por acabar y tenemos que regresar al salón - me dice Tomoyo mirándome._

_Eh si (moví mi cabeza)_

_Shaoran yo también venia por lo mismo (me miro) ya que tenemos que ir a la dirección._

_Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza, y ahí recordé lo del castigo._

_¿Dirección? - preguntamos mi mejor amiga y yo al mismo tiempo._

_Si gracias a mi mejor amigo - dice Eriol caminando hacia a mi y colocando su mano en mi espalda._

_¿Tienes algún problema Shaoran? - dije mirándolo._

_Sakura tan linda y buena persona me estaba mirando con esa hermosa y gentil mirada… con esos ojos llenos de ¿Preocupación? _

_Eh yo - dije tartamudeando._

_Justo en ese instante suena el timbre avisando el término del receso y el nuevo comienzo de las clases extraordinarias…_

_Amiga vámonos - dice Tomoyo mirándome._

_Si (moví mi cabeza) vamos, eh bueno luego nos vemos - le dije a Shaoran levantando mi mano derecha y despidiéndome con ella._

_Yo solo sonreí mirándola, me sentía un poco nervioso al tener contacto con esa mirada cristalina y tranquilizadora, tenia ganas de dar uno o dos pasos para que así se a cortara la distancia que teníamos entre los dos, tomarla con mis manos y a traerla a mi pecho con el objetivo de tenerla entre mis brazos, apoyar mi cabeza sobre la de ella y perderme en su aroma, en sus labios, no Shaoran (moví mi cabeza) de nuevo estas soñando con los ojos abiertos._

_¿Por qué me mira de esa manera? De una manera tranquila, segura y relajada… y por que me siento así, nerviosa, ansiosa y con deseos de que este momento no acabe ¿Por qué mueve la cabeza? - pensé para mi misma._

_Mientras tanto…_

_Querida Tomoyo nos veremos mañana (mirándola) para las clases de algebra._

_Si (asintiendo con la cabeza) ya veo que hoy no se podrá (sonriendo)_

_Eriol mueve la cabeza, sonriendo y diciendo a la vez: amigos no se puede tenerlos, sin correr riesgos y pagar las consecuencias por ellos._

_Tomoyo ríe por el comentario del muchacho ya que sus palabras eran muy ciertas en cambio el la observaba atentamente y una pequeña sensación sintió en su estomago, era algo que nunca había sentido ¿Sera esto lo que creo? - se dijo para el mismo y sonriendo._

**_SAORI KINOMOTO TSUKINO_**

* * *

_gracias por seguir y leer este hermoso Fic, ahora solo queda el próximo que es el final de esta mini historia que e creado gracias a mis ideas y locuras que se vienen a ratos a mi imaginación._

_también quiero dar las gracias a todas las personitas que han dejado sus comentarios, lamento que el principio del capitulo anterior haya sido un tanto confuso y que no se haya entendido muy bien, la verdad es que no quise que se enredaran al leerlo, trate de que este se entendiera un poco mas._

_bueno y como siempre me despido con un gran abrazo a la distancia... Saori_


End file.
